Pride and Prejudice
by suseagull04
Summary: One of five daughters, Regina Mills is determined that she will marry for love. But what happens when the man who catches her eye is just as proud as she is? Pride and Prejudice AU
1. Chapter 1

**This Pride and Prejudice AU was written for wicked_thirteen, RegallyWickedThirteen on Ao3 for Love from OQ 2020! Happy Valentine's Day, hope you enjoy the first few chapters of this!**

The entire Mills family was seated around the table at breakfast, sunlight coming in through the room's windows that faced the front lawn. Regina and her sisters, Emma, Malvina (whom the family always called Mal), Kelly, and Mary, were eating their oatmeal when her mother, Cora, addressed her husband. "Mr. Mills, have you heard? The old mansion whose owners live in England will finally have some occupants! And I hear one of them is a fine, handsome gentleman too."

"I have indeed, Mrs. Mills," he answered her. "But I do not understand the import of such news, nor do I have a desire to make their acquaintance."

Cora was appalled, her left hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Do you not? When you die, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without a roof over their heads or a penny to their names. Therefore, the owner must marry one of our girls, or they will be ruined upon your death. You must go and make yourself known to him at once, so that in turn we might have the pleasure of making his acquaintance."

Regina sighed and shared a glance with her sister Emma, both of their eyebrows raised. They both knew that while all their father wanted was to be left alone, their mother thrived on being both seen and heard throughout the neighborhood, Kelly and Mary always in tow. The three of them were a spectacle, the laughingstock of those with any amount of class. They were an embarrassment to Emma, Mal, Regina, and their father, and while Henry had given up long ago, Emma, Mal, and Regina were constantly trying to put out the fires that the three more ridiculous members of their family left in their wake with their careless words and actions.

Regina was brought out of her musings by her father's next words. "There is no need, I already have. And I believe that he will be at the ball at the Chambers' this evening."

What followed was a crescendo of sound as all six Mills women rose from the table, eager to prepare for the ball that they had been invited to that evening. Cries of "Mal, can I borrow your ribbons?" and "Kelly, can I wear your bracelet?" were heard throughout the Mills house, with interjections from their mother as she made her opinion known. It was universally understood that each of the women would wear white, as they did not have the funds for fabrics with rich colors, but each sister would accent their dress with unique accessories.

As they left the room, Emma pulled Regina into one of the smaller hallways in their home, one with scarcely enough room to move, while their sisters and mother forged ahead like an army going into battle. "What do you think? Our mother will do everything in her power to have one of us marry him, but which of us will it be?"

"It will be you, there is no doubt in my mind," Regina informed her. "Not only does she always remind us that you are the true beauty of the family, but your disposition is far too kind for your own good. All the world is agreeable in your eyes. She always claims that I am far too cynical to find a partner, and she may be right - but that does spare me from many of her matchmaking schemes, for which I am eternally grateful."

"As you should be," Emma told her. "I dread other people's remarks when she makes a spectacle of herself this evening, particularly if she drags me into it."

"Well, we will see, will we not?" Regina commented. And with that, the two sisters made their way to their room to prepare for the ball. 

That night, Regina decided to forget about the embarrassments that were her mother and sisters and enjoy herself. So she, Emma, and Mal joined their friends Ella and Ursula in conversation while her mother and the youngest members of the family gallivanted off, likely in pursuit of dance partners, which gave Regina a moment to admire the opulence of the room. As one who was fond of dancing on occasion, but thrived on conversation, on the weaving of words into a beautiful tapestry, she found that she was perfectly content to stand along the edge of the ballroom and converse with her friends as she looked out at the mahogany panels on the walls that were illuminated by countless torches and candelabras.

That plan was torn to shreds when her mother came up to her. "Come, Regina, Mal, Emma, we must go introduce ourselves to Mr. Booth."

The three sisters exchanged glances full of dread before wordlessly following their mother to the far side of the room, where three men of varying heights and appearances and a strikingly beautiful woman were set apart from the crowd.

"Gentlemen, lady, allow me to introduce Mrs. Cora MIlls, Miss Emma Mills, Miss Regina Mills, and Miss Malvina Mills," Regina heard her father say in a disinterested voice. She guessed that he was eager to complete the introductions of his family to the newcomers so that once the obligation was complete, he could go indulge in a game of cards. After they had each curtsied as they were introduced, he addressed them. "Ladies, I present to you Mr. Booth, Mr. Booth, MIss Booth, and Mr. Locksley."

"It is a pleasure," Cora rushed to say before anyone else could say a word. "I have two others, but they are already dancing. It is a beautiful room that the Chambers have, isn't it? I always tell Mr. Chambers…"

Regina tuned her mother out as she took a moment to observe the men they had come to meet. One Mr. Booth was older, likely the father of his younger counterpart, bald with some white hair, a mustache, a beard, and a hint of color in the burgundy on his cravat that hinted at his wealth.

The younger Mr. Booth was dressed similarly to his father, with a blue cravat in place of his father's burgundy one. However, despite how similarly they were dressed, they were nothing alike in appearance. The son was taller than his father, with a darker complexion, complete with darker hair and eyes, that he must have inherited from his mother. She noticed that his gaze was fixed on Emma, and hers on him. Regina made a note to keep an eye on that situation. Her sister, while wise in her own right, would see the best in Booth and be unaware if anyone tried to sabotage their courtship, if indeed Booth pursued one. Emma was guarded about her feelings, which would prove to be detrimental if the rumors were true about how many women were trying to obtain Mr. Booth's hand. Regina loved her sister dearly, and vowed then and there to help her in any way she could.

His friend was his opposite: pale, but without the appearance of being ill, with dark blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Regina noticed that he was looking at her with an intense scrutiny that she matched, taking in the blue of his cravat that she couldn't help noticing matched his eyes and how his black waistcoat was fitted to his form in a way that she couldn't help admiring silently. She knew that it would be far too inappropriate for her to voice her admiration, but as long as her face was a mask, shielding her true intentions, she didn't see a problem with admiring his form from the top of his hairline to the toe of his black boots, which were polished so thoroughly that they shone.

She heard Miss Booth clear her throat. Caught, she turned her attention to the only female visitor. She had auburn hair and a slim figure that matched that of her brother and father. Her red dress highlighted her hair in such a way that Regina could instantly discern that not only was she beautiful, but she was far too aware of that fact and used it to her advantage.

As they turned to leave, she heard the younger Mr. Booth call out, "Miss Emma? Might I have this dance?"

Regina gave her older sister a knowing smile, putting a hand on the small of her back "Go," she whispered.

With a dreamy look in her eye, Emma took Mr. Booth's hand and walked away. Regina smiled at their retreating backs before following Mal to where Ella and Ursula were waiting for them.

"Well? How did it go, darlings?" Ella asked. "Are they well-mannered, or do I need to teach them some proper manners?"

Regina laughed. "See for yourself." She gestured toward the middle of the room, where couples, including Emma and Mr. Booth, were lined up as the music of the orchestra started to play.

"He moves fast," Ella muttered. "If he hurts her…"

"The four of us will teach him a lesson," Regina finished. "I decided that from the moment I noticed the furtive glances between them as my mother was talking."

Ursula scoffed. "And what exactly did that woman have to say? I cannot imagine that her words endeared the Booths or Mr. Locksley to your family."

"I do not know," Regina admitted as she shifted her gaze to Mr. Locksley. "I was spending my time in a far more productive and pleasurable way."

Mal scoffed as her eyes followed Regina's, "Mr. Locksley? Pleasurable? He seemed anything but. You may not have been paying attention, older sister, but I was, and a more aloof man you'll never meet. He said not a word while the two Mr. Booths entertained our mother, and while normally I would never vouch for the woman who gave birth to us, it _was_ rather rude of him. Unless he is as shy as Emma, there is no acceptable excuse for such rudeness."

As their conversation progressed, turning from their visitors and venturing toward topics that were closer to home, Regina watched Emma and Mr. Booth. They were a handsome couple, her thick blonde hair contrasting his darker appearance. They danced together for so long that Regina finally had to look away, aware that she was observing something that her sister would hopefully tell her about as they lay in bed together that night after the light of all the candles had been put out.

At last, for a short time Emma rejoined them, asking Regina to accompany her as they walked toward the hallway where a wide selection of refreshments were arranged for guests to enjoy. After getting drinks, they walked back toward the ballroom, when the sound of the voices of the younger Mr. Booth and Mr. Locksley caught Regina's attention. She quickly put out a hand to stop Emma, waiting with bated breath to learn what these two gentlemen would say when they thought no one was listening.

"I have never seen so many handsome ladies in one room," Mr. Booth complimented, his tone full of admiration.

"You were dancing with the only handsome woman in the room," Mr. Locksley declared, and Regina's temper flared. How dare he? While she knew that her sister was far more lovely in both appearance and personality than many of the other women in the area, it was so rude for him to say so that she did not comprehend how he dared to say such a thing when he could so easily be overheard. Ever the collector of reliable information within their group of friends, Ella had informed Regina, Ursula and Mal that Mr. Locksley owned half of Alexandria, the next town over from their home in Arlington, and in addition to that earned ten thousand dollars a year, which in Regina's opinion was an exorbitant sum. But despite what others may let him say or do because of his wealth, to Regina, his salary didn't excuse his rude behavior, not in a country just freed from England's grasp where all men were created equal.

Her attention returned to eavesdropping when she heard Mr. Booth gush, "She is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld, a true angel among men in both appearance and disposition. But her sister Regina is very agreeable."

Regina smiled. While it was clear that Booth had feelings only for her sister, it was right of him to correct his friend that Emma was not the only beautiful woman in attendance, whether his example was Regina or not.

Her smile immediately disappeared, however, when Mr. Locksley spoke. "Barely tolerable. But not handsome enough to tempt me."

Why, that arrogant, rude man! How dare he say such a thing where anyone could overhear it! And he should get to know her before judging her at all! While she did readily acknowledge that Emma was beautiful, his saying that Regina was only "tolerable" was unforgivable. She vowed then and there to show him what she thought of him by the end of the night regardless of the consequences.

The Mills sisters had returned to their friends, telling them what Mr. Locksley had said.

"Well, think of it this way, Gina," Ursula pointed out, "If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him."

"Precisely," Regina laughed. "As it is, I don't think the offer of all Alexandria could convince me to talk to him in a civil manner, let alone the miserable half."

The five friends chatted, accepting few offers to dance, with the exception of Emma, who was swept away by Mr. Booth shortly after they returned from the fiasco that had been obtaining refreshments. At the end of the night, their father came to collect them, commenting in an undertone that Cora was so drunk that he did not dare to tolerate her alone.

Regina, Emma, and Mal followed their father to where Cora, Mary and Kelly were standing in front of the Booths and Mr. Locksley. They were engaged in conversation by the Booths, further proving to Regina that Mr. Locksley was nothing but a vile, rude man that she hoped never to see again, when the conversation turned to poetry.

Poetry! Regina loved the written word, and while she favored fantastical tales, particularly myths and legends, she also held poetry in all its forms close to her heart. The way feelings could be expressed through words that were at once descriptive and beautiful, painting a picture with the stroke of a pen, was an art form that she admired, and indeed had aspired to attempt herself. The various styles of poetry fascinated her to an enormous degree, and if Mr. Locksley and his companions favored poetry, perhaps she could forgive him the degrading comment that had so rattled her.

But then the power of poetry in regards to love was introduced to the discussion, and Mr. Locksley claimed that he thought that poetry was the food of love, and she was swift in her efforts to correct him. "Of a fine, stout love it may. But feeding a new courtship with poetry will kill it stone dead. My sister," she gestured to Emma, "was the object of such advances once upon a time. They were pretty verses, but far too expressive given the length of the acquaintance. It was then that we first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love."

"So then what do you recommend to encourage affection?" Mr. Locksley asked sharply, clearly perturbed that she so fervently disagreed with what he saw as his superior opinion.

Seeing an opportunity for revenge within her grasp, she smirked. "Dancing. But only if one's partner is 'barely tolerable.'"

With that, she turned and walked toward the main entrance. Before she had turned, she had seen the shocked expression on his face, and if she was pleased with herself for catching him unawares, who could blame her?

Later that night, she and Emma were laying in their bed, hair down from the elaborate updos they had worn for the ball and soft chemises replacing corsets.

As always on the nights when they attended a social event, they were discussing what had transpired that evening. Naturally, with the arrival of the Booths and Mr. Locksley, there was more to entertain than they normally would.

"Mr. Booth seemed besotted with you," Regina teased her sister, causing Emma to blush, which she had consistently been doing since she met the man they were discussing.

"He is- truly the most kind man I've ever had the pleasure to meet. We talked all evening, and I think you'd really like him, Gina. He's a writer, like you."

Now it was Regina's turn to have flaming cheeks. "Be careful, Emma. You don't know him well yet, and he didn't make any indication that he would continue the acquaintance, did he?"

"Actually…" Emma admitted slowly, "he did. He asked me to call him August. So I imagine that we will see more of each other in the very near future. I must say it again, Gina, you must give him a chance. He's nothing like his friend, that Mr. Locksley. I still can't believe what he said about you!"

"Nor can I," Regina admitted. "But that gives me all the more reason to avoid him. I will only tolerate his presence, dearest Emma, for you."

Emma reached out and stroked her cheek, squeezing her shoulder affectionately. "Thank you, Gina. No matter what happens, I will not be able to do it without you."

With those words, silence fell between the siblings, each sister lost in her own thoughts. Regina swore to herself that she would not allow any harm to come to Emma. No matter what events transpired, she would see to it that her sister's goodness was protected from the evils of the world around them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thank you to RegalPixieDust for her ****help with this chapter!**

The next morning, the Mills family was having breakfast when one of their servants entered the room and gestured to Emma. "Miss Mills, you have a letter from the Booth mansion."

There was a gasp throughout the room as Emma rose to take the letter. The rest of the women in the family waited with bated breath as she read its contents before sharing them. "'Tis from Ruby Booth, asking me to dine with her this evening."

"Only Miss Booth?" Cora repeated. While it was somewhat expected that Emma would be asked to dine with the whole Booth household, for the invitation to come from Ruby instead of August was unexpected. "Oh dear, this won't do."

"Mother, this is perfect," Regina interjected. The patriarch of the family had shared his predictions about the impending inclement weather earlier that morning, and Regina knew that given those conditions, she had to ensure that her sister was safe. "There will be snow tonight, so Emma can take the carriage so she's safe."

"The carriage?" Cora repeated. "Certainly not. She'll go on horseback."

The two oldest MIlls girls looked at each other, their expressions appalled, and repeated, "Horseback?" Surely, even their mother's schemes did not include sending her eldest out on horseback in the snow. Then again, Regina considered, her mother was conniving, her plots, while ridiculous, elaborate. If Cora Mills did not want Emma to come home that night, she would not be returning home until the next day.

True to Regina's and Emma's prediction, Emma was sent on horseback to the Booth residence. Regina fretted the entire time, and sure enough, Emma did not return that night, just as her sister predicted and her mother had planned. Instead of getting lost or hurt in the snow, which Regina had feared, Emma had spent the entirety of the night with the Booths and Mr. Locksley, a fact which was confirmed when a letter from her to Regina arrived the next morning:

_Dearest Gina_, Regina read,

_I hope that you did not worry all night, as such _

_fears were unnecessary. I am well, and have been _

_well taken care of by both August and his father, _

_Marco, as well as Ruby. Even Mr. Locksley has been, _

_to echo his words about you the night we made his _

_acquaintance, "barely tolerable." All three men _

_insisted that I could not return home in the weather _

_last night, and indeed, refuse to send me home on _

_horseback. Therefore, conditions must improve _

_enough to accommodate a carriage in order for me to _

_return home. _

_Do not worry about me. August and his father _

_and even Ruby have been very kind, and I shall return _

_soon. When I do, we shall have much to entertain, for _

_my stay here has been most informative._

_Until then, I remain your most devoted sister,_

_Emma_

Regina finished the letter and informed her family that she was going to visit Emma, who would be staying at the Booth residence until the snow melted. Knowing her sister's gentle nature and remembering the way in which Ruby Booth had summoned her the day before, she wanted to ensure that her sister was in fact being treated well. She would delay the journey, but the snow from the night before had abated, making the way passable on foot.

Cora protested, but that had never stopped her strong-willed daughter. Without a word, she rose from the table and set off for the Booth mansion.

As she had anticipated, the journey to the Booths' mansion took more time than usual due to the inches of snow that still covered the ground. But as she walked, she couldn't help admiring the scenic view around her. Snow blanketed everything from the ground and trees to the rooftops of the buildings that appeared as she approached the Booth mansion. While she wasn't eager to see Mr. Locksley again, she was anxious to observe Mr. Booth's interactions with Emma, to ensure that he was treating her older sister the way she ought to be treated.

Once she had arrived at the mansion and the butler who answered the door had announced her arrival, Regina was ushered into the drawing room, where she found Emma sitting beside Ruby while the men faced them.

"Good Lord, Miss Regina, did you walk here?" Ruby barked, her expression shocked.

"I did," she confessed, unashamed in her admission. "I often cherish the solitude that walking to town provides. With three younger sisters, an older sister, and a mother and father, the house often seems crowded, so I take advantage of every opportunity that presents itself for some time to think."

While both Mr. Booths acknowledged her answer with grace, Mr. Locksley and the female in their family did not. Two pairs of eyes, deep blue and olive green, pierced her with identical looks of incredulity. While she perceived that she was accepted by father and son, it would be more difficult to persuade these two of their worth, an assumption that was proven by Ruby Booth's next words, "Yes, I suppose it is difficult for anyone to think with so much… _buzzing_ around the house," her emphasis on "buzzing" clearly indicating who she was referring to.

Regina's heart sank as she looked at Emma. She had noticed stolen glances between her sister and the younger of the two Booth gentlemen since her arrival, and while she would do everything possible to ensure her favorite sister's happiness, she knew that given Miss Booth's and Mr. Locksley's disdain, the road would be long and difficult. "While yes, it is wrong to gossip, a fair amount of discourse is necessary in every relationship," she argued. "A woman must be a partner with her husband in everything for their marriage to succeed. If the balance is skewed one way or the other, it will not be a real marriage."

"Men and women must be partners!" Miss Booth scoffed. "Next, you'll be telling us that women should be in government! While yes, an accomplished woman must be educated, her areas of study need only include a grasp of the modern languages, drawing, dancing, and needlepoint for her to truly deserve the title."

"And she must not attempt to improve her mind through excessive reading," Mr. Locksley interjected, his gaze fixed on Regina. "I believe I have only had the pleasure of being acquainted with six accomplished women in my entire lifetime."

She glared back. "My goodness, if you encompass so much in the word, I am amazed that you have known six accomplished women. I would have thought that you would know none if you attach so many attributes to the word."

"We have nothing but the highest standards, but there are women who fill them," Ruby informed her, standing and beginning to walk around the room, her posture ramrod-straight, her steps soft but sure, full of a grace that Regina instinctively knew was borne from hours of practice. "My mother, Eugenia Booth, was an example. While she was alive, she was full of poise and grace, and was the belle of every ball she attended."

Tears filled Marco's eyes at the mention of his late wife. Regina murmured her condolences, which were graciously accepted by the older man. She had wondered why there was no Mrs. Booth present, but thought it improper to inquire after her. Now she was thankful that her instincts had been right.

"And in truth, there is one that we neglected to mention. There is something in her air and manner of walking that marks a woman as truly accomplished. Come, Miss Regina, join me in a turn about the room."

Regina stared at her, dumbfounded. What were her aims in asking Regina to walk with her? It was not possible for the auburn-haired beauty to think that they had affairs of any nature to discuss. From what she had learned over the course of their acquaintance, she and Ruby Booth were nothing alike.

Then she saw the way that Ruby was looking at Mr. Locksley, and while the reasoning still baffled her, Miss Booth's intent was clear at last. He was regarding them indifferently, and it was obvious to Regina that Miss Booth wanted his attention. Whether she would aid her in her efforts, however, remained to be seen.

Suddenly, her mind was made up. Despite the fact that she wanted to help Emma gain everything her heart desired, she was a woman with an ironclad will. No matter how much she wanted her sister to find happiness, she would not help the conniving Ruby Booth with her schemes. For all her commenting on how unseemly it was for her mother, Mary, and Kelly to gossip, Miss Booth seemed to take pleasure in readily pointing out when others whom she perceived as beneath her status acted in an unseemly fashion, which to Regina amounted to the same thing.

Eventually, she took her leave with the intention to return home with Emma. Mr. Booth- August, as Emma called him- seemed dejected at the news, but saw them to the door with his friend. As they exited the room, Regina caught his sister's voice, "Did you see her hem? Covered in mud. She looked positively _medieval_."

As they walked out into the remnants of the snow, which had melted enough for them to take the Booths' carriage home, Regina turned to August. "Thank you for your kindness in allowing my sister to spend the evening with you. It was far safer than if she had attempted the trip after nightfall."

"Of course, you are all welcome at any time," he told her earnestly, his smile bright. He turned to Emma to bid her farewell, leaving Regina to address Mr. Locksley.

"Mr. Locksley," she said with a curtsy, bowing her head before standing erect once more.

"Milady," he breathed, reaching for her hand. As Regina looked at him, she saw something in his fathomless blue eyes that she had never seen before that despite her skill with words, she did not know how to describe. But she sensed that somehow, things had shifted between them- whether for better or worse, she was unable to deduce.

"Yes?" she whispered, her voice almost as soft as his as she waited for him to say more.

He did nothing but stare at her for a moment before turning to walk indoors, leaving Regina to ponder what had just occurred.

As the two sisters rode home, Regina was silent, memories of the last few minutes passing through her mind. He had treated her with nothing but disdain thus far, and even if he had not, she would not want anything to do with him. His portrait of the ideal woman had demonstrated to her beyond a doubt that he was the worst man she had ever encountered, and nothing could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed, and while the Booths and Mr. Locksley had attended social functions that the Mills family attended, there had been little interaction between the two families aside from Emma's time spent with August and the rest of his family. Regina noted the change and feared the worst: that Marco, or more likely his daughter or their friend, would discourage August from further engagement with Emma. The moment that she and Mr. Locksley seemed to have shared the day she walked to their mansion seemed to be a dream, for he had made no indication since that his opinion toward her or her family had changed for better or worse. And part of her thought that it did not matter, that she could never tolerate someone like Mr. Locksley for even a day.

Now they had something else to entertain their thoughts. Soldiers had been sent from the nearest military base to spend the season with them, and while Regina, Mal, and Emma were largely indifferent (to say nothing of their father's thoughts on the matter), Kelly, Mary, and their mother were looking forward to their arrival with an enthusiasm that appalled the other Mills maidens.

They had all walked to town to welcome the troops, Mary waving ribbons that she had recently purchased with her mother's money until the colorful adornments were snatched from her hand by the wind.

They landed by Regina, and she bent to retrieve them, but was stopped by a soft command. "Allow me to oblige."

She looked up to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes that reminded her of another pair of blue eyes that had struck her speechless not many days before. She straightened and watched the stranger, who wore a uniform that identified him as one of the soldiers that had arrived that day, retrieve the ribbons that she had dropped. "Yours, I believe,"

She shook her head. "In fact, they are my sister's," she informed him as she gestured to Mary.

The soldier handed Mary her ribbons, looking between them. "I can see the family resemblance. Allow me to introduce myself, ladies. My name is David Nolan, and I am a member of the regiment. A rather disgraced one though, I must say."

"Oh dear, whatever did you do to make you think such a thing?" Regina asked him, a sparkle in her eye. She liked that this man was unashamed of his perceived inability to fit in with the crowd. As an aspiring writer in a world where many writers were men, she liked that this charming man was also something of a rebel.

"I cannot match ribbons to their dresses to save my life," he admitted, and she laughed out loud. "It is why I was unable to find the correct owner of your sister's ribbon."

"Oh dear!" Regina gasped in mock horror. "What do your superiors do with you?"

"I am the laughingstock among my comrades," he told her as they heard horses approaching.

Regina and Mary turned to find August and Mr. Locksley behind them.

When neither side seemed to know what to say, Regina felt that it was her responsibility to introduce them. "Mr. Booth, Mr. Locksley, we've just had the pleasure of making a new acquaintance. David Nolan, meet August Booth and-" she paused, realizing that while she would never call him by his given name even if she knew it, she didn't even have the option.

But before she could think of a solution to her dilemma, the problem was solved for her when Mr. Locksley turned on his horse and trotted away without a word.

"I am dreadfully sorry ladies, enjoy your day! It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Nolan!" August called over his shoulder as he hurried to follow his friend.

Mary seemed to think nothing of the passive altercation, but Regina made a note to get to the bottom of it. The reaction of the aloof Mr. Locksley was so unusual that she knew that there had to be a story behind it.

Mary hurried off to rejoin the rest of their family, but Regina walked back more slowly. Suddenly, something bumped into her, and she looked down into the sparkling eyes of a young boy.

"I apologize, miss," he said with a slight bow. "How can I make it up to you?"

She looked at him more thoroughly. His warm chocolate eyes almost seemed to match her own, while his hair, although it was also brown, was a lighter shade. He appeared to be about ten years old, and his clothes indicated that it was possible that he did not grow up with the same luxuries that she had had throughout her childhood. Truth be told, her gowns were never the envy of other women, as they were elegant but plain. But this boy's pants and shirt were torn and stained in places, signifying that he was not from one of the wealthier families in the area.

"My name is Regina. What is yours?" she asked him, smiling gently to alleviate any fears he may have.

He smiled brightly in return, chirping, "Henry!" in response.

Her grin grew wider. "How would you like to help me, Henry?"

"Help you?" he inquired. "With what?"

"Well, I have a few things that I need to purchase, and I need help finding the best quality. Yes, I know some of them, but there are always new vendors. Will you help me? You'll be compensated for your efforts."

He nodded eagerly. "What do you need, Miss Regina?"

She shook her head. "Just Regina, please. We are equals."

His eyes grew wide as she continued, listing a few items that she had been considering purchasing recently, but had not yet bought. Henry hurried off to retrieve the items she required with the money she gave him. Scarcely twenty minutes later, he found her as she was talking with Mr. Nolan and her family, arms laden with what she had requested, and her change in his pocket. "Here you are, Regina!" he exclaimed, clearly pleased with himself.

Regina pulled him aside from the other adults' conversation and closely examined the quality of the items he had gotten for her and the amount of change he presented her with. She was impressed. Not only were the purchases of the highest quality, but her change was more than she herself would have ever gotten back from these purchases. "I am quite impressed, Henry," she told him, and the boy beamed. "How did you manage to buy all of this for that amount of money?"

He shrugged. "I have always been good with words, Miss Regina. I simply used them to get what you wanted."

She wanted to laugh, but settled for a wide smile instead as she put away the change and handed him money from her bag. "Well, I think you can put those words to good use for others too. This is for your efforts, and I think you can start to shop for others as well, if they are willing to trust you to acquire their purchases. Are there any other ways you use your prowess with words?"

The young boy nodded eagerly. "I tell stories like the ones I heard when I was little!" His face fell. "I never remember all the details though."

She thought for a moment. "Perhaps I can teach you to read and write. Would you like that?"

Fervent nodding greeted her words. "Yes please!"

They made arrangements to meet the following week, and Regina returned to her family with a spring in her step. When responding to their inquiries regarding her whereabouts, she was elusive. Her mother and younger sisters, who had never approved of her reading and writing habits, would never understand her desire to teach those skills to Henry.

But that knowledge would never deter her from teaching him all she knew. So she walked silently home with her family, lost in thought, her plans for teaching Henry already in motion.

The following night, there was a ball hosted at the Booths' mansion. Regina overheard Mary, Cora, and Kelly speculating about who would be the most likely attendees, and it was unanimous among the three women that they hoped the soldiers would attend.

While Regina, like her family, hoped that the militia would come, she suspected that it was unlikely that one of them would even be invited, given his interaction, or lack thereof, with Mr. Locksley the day before.

As she suspected, she didn't see Mr. Nolan among the guests at the ball. Skirt trailing behind her, she rushed to find Ella and Ursula, intent on discovering the reasoning behind his absence.

"None of the soldiers have mentioned anything about it," Ella informed her. "You know how it is this time of year, darling. People can fall ill without warning, and often do."

Regina nodded, knowing this to be true, but still pondered his absence for the rest of the evening.

It was at this ball that she noticed the general splendor of the house around her, a detail she had not taken notice of when she had first visited. While there were clear indications of Ruby's opulent taste throughout the room, the room was tasteful and truly was a room that one could feel comfortable in, warm mahogany hallways helping to create that environment before guests entered the spacious ballroom, whose walls and marble columns were entirely white.

Regina talked with her friends all night, only dancing once or twice with those who asked. The biggest surprise of the night, however, came as she was talking with Mal, Ursula, and Ella as Emma was dancing with August. A sudden "Miss Regina," came from the most unexpected of voices.

"Mr. Locksley," she replied, turning to him. "How may I help you?"

"I came, Miss Regina, to ask you if I may have the pleasure of the next dance," he said, the request as formal and stiff as the man requesting it.

Taken aback, she shared surprised looks with Mal, Ella, and Ursula. "You may- just don't get in my way." she answered to her own astonishment. Due to his habitually aloof manner, she doubted that he was a very good dancer, while she enjoyed dancing immensely. If he had two left feet, she did not want him to accidentally make both of them fall.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he assured her, bowing before he walked away.

Once he had walked away and the orchestra took a break before the dance she was to share with Mr. Locksley, she pulled Emma aside the moment she rejoined them. "Emma, I just agreed to dance with Mr. Locksley."

"You agreed to dance with _Mr. Locksley_?" Emma repeated. "Well, I daresay that that will make the next dance interesting to say the least!"

"_Interesting_?" Regina echoed. "It is more accurate to say _scandalous_, for I swore to loathe the man for all eternity after his display on the night we made his acquaintance."

"Well, at least now you can ask him about his quarrel with Mr. Nolan," Emma pointed out.

"How did you-" Regina began.

Emma laughed. "Gina, you are my most beloved sister. I know you, sometimes better than you know yourself. Your curiosity knows no bounds, so it is natural that you should wonder about Mr. Nolan's absence from this event."

Regina nodded, resolved. It was likely that Mr. Locksley's conflict with Mr. Nolan was a petty matter, given his disagreeable nature. But she would never know the truth of the matter unless she asked.

When the orchestra returned, the couples lined up, Regina and Mr. Locksley among them. Unlike the pairs of dancers around them, who were chatting amiably as they moved, they did not fall into the steps of the dance as gracefully as gazelles. Rather, they were two lions circling each other, each preparing to pounce.

"Part of the appeal of dancing is the conversation, Mr. Locksley," Regina noted, her tone indicating that it was his responsibility as the one who asked her to dance to initiate the conversation.

"I shall, as soon as you indicate what you would most like to hear, milady," he said coolly.

"Perhaps by and by I may comment on the size of the room, or the number of couples. Or perhaps," she continued, her eyes meeting his, "I may comment that it is a shame that some members of the militia are present at a ball, while others are not."

"Whose absence are you referring to?" he asked, but she could discern from his harsh expression and tone that he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Why, Mr. Nolan, of course," she replied directly, her tone still civil even though she was seething inside. How could he possibly pretend to be unaware of what she was asking? Every member of the military that was staying in the area for the season was in attendance apart from Mr. Nolan.

"Mr. Nolan?" he repeated sharply, pausing in the dance to stare at her, seeming bewildered and furious in equal measure. "And why should Mr. Nolan's absence warrant my sympathy?"

Her temper flared. "He may have been so unfortunate as to lose your friendship, which I imagine is an irreversible effect-"

He interrupted. "It is."

"But that does not warrant your involvement in not including him in an invitation to a ball thrown at a mansion that is not even yours," she informed him. "I imagine you used your influence over him to persuade your friend Mr. Booth that it was an unwise decision to include him in the invitation."

"And what if I did?" he spat back. They were scarcely four inches apart now, and had likely long ago drawn the attention of the entire ballroom. But to Regina, the only person who existed in that moment was Mr. Locksley, his heated breath wafting over her, nostrils flared, eyes narrowed in fury. "My reasons for doing so are my own, and therefore none of your concern."

"It is if they are unwarranted, as I suspect they are," she answered, her voice going deathly quiet. "You may think highly of yourself, Mr. Locksley, but you are but one man among many. What right does that give you to decide the fate of another?"

"Of all the insolent-" he began, but he fell silent, likely realizing, as she had, that they were beginning to draw attention from other couples in the room.

They conducted the remainder of the dance in a stony silence. To Regina, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, the tension between them a block of ice that she knew would forever be impenetrable, given the stubborn nature that despite their differences, they possessed in equal measure. It was as if the cold marble of the columns surrounding the room had filled both she and Mr. Locksley, making them stiff and mute.

By the time the sound of the violinists had faded, Regina's racing heart had slowed, and her breathing calmed down to its natural rate. For a brief moment she and Mr. Locksley stood speechless, gazing into each other's eyes, neither wanting to be the first to look away. Finally, the societal pressure of a nearly deserted dance floor forced them to separate, Regina unsure which of them had come out worse for wear in that encounter.

What she did know for sure, however, was that her initial impression of Mr. Locksley had been far more accurate than she had first imagined. Although he had held to his promise to not get in her way whilst dancing (in fact, he was an excellent dancer), she was certain that she did not want anything to do with the man, and lamented his living arrangements, which necessitated their meeting again. It was likely that during the course of their stay, they would have a similar encounter, and she left the ball wondering who would prove themselves to be the victor when next they met.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina spent much of the next week preparing for her lessons with Henry. She had deduced in their brief acquaintance that he was bright and inquisitive, and she used that to her advantage in her preparations.

Her mother, inquisitive to the point of causing destruction, discovered her intent three days into her lesson planning. Her reaction, which she withheld until the following morning at breakfast, was precisely what Regina had anticipated: appalled and ashamed that her daughter would have the audacity to not only flaunt her ability to read, a skill which was rare in the women around them, but that she would openly pass along that skill to an impressionable young boy.

"Honestly, Regina, have I taught you nothing? We all have our place in this world, and if it was this boy's fate to be one of the great thinkers of our time, it is likely that he would have begun to acquire the skill long before now. I forbid you from helping this boy. It is neither your place nor your responsibility. You cannot single-handedly make those who are less fortunate than us improve their circumstances, you ought to have learned that lesson by now."

Regina looked over at her father beseechingly, imploring him to aid her. He remained silent, as was his custom, and she sat fuming until the family rose from the table. What right did her mother have to control her life? History had taught her that contrary to her own beliefs, her mother did not have her best interests at heart.

Memories of what she lost assailed Regina as she collected her things for Henry's first lesson, and she paused for a moment to collect herself. Her mother had shown in the past that she would stop at nothing to secure the future that she wanted for each of her daughters. Tears filled Regina's eyes at the remembrance of what had occurred a decade before to prove just how far her mother would go, and she despaired of ever finding a man that would both satisfy her mother's requirements for the ideal husband and fulfill her own dreams for the man she would spend the rest of her life with. One who would both speak his mind and let her speak her own, who would allow her to be herself, an equal in a life they built together.

She had found such a man once upon a time, and her mother had thoroughly taken care of him, ensuring that he wanted nothing to do with her. All she had left of the idealistic young woman of years before was her poetry, her outlet for all of her emotions surrounding those events.

Thinking of her favorite form of expression reminded Regina of what she had intended to do before she became lost in her memories. She rapidly picked up her things and left. Henry was waiting for her.

Half an hour later, Regina found a nervous Henry sitting in the middle of the town square. "Hello, Henry," she greeted him with a smile. "How are you? Are you ready to learn how to read and write?"

He looked up, his eyes wide as a grin spread over his face. "Yes!" he exclaimed. His smile faded for a moment. "I was worried you would not come, that I would be waiting here until sunset and still would not see you.."

Regina's heart broke. What must his life be like that he did not believe her when she said she would come? His story was likely a tragic one, one that she wanted to hear, but she would wait until Henry was ready to disclose that information. For now, she would offer her presence and comfort. To that end, she pulled him close for an embrace, then pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I would _never _do that to you, Henry. Do you understand?"

He nodded slowly, but she surmised that he did not believe her. She would show him the truth of her words. She somehow knew that with each passing lesson, they would grow closer, until he would not know what to do without her.

They found a place beneath a large pine tree, not far from the town square, where she began teaching him in earnest. That first day, she began with the letters of the alphabet and the sounds that each one made. Henry was quick, and after a few hours' hard work, he was able to correctly recall many of the letters and sounds she had taught him. As the sun started to sink over the rooftops of the buildings around them, she bid him farewell, instructing him to practice tracing each of the letters, which she had written down for him on a spare piece of cloth that she had seen no better use for.

She turned as Henry walked away to find the piercing blue eyes of Mr. Locksley. She couldn't read his expression, but it was one that she had never seen before. Normally, when his gaze was focused on her, his eyes were cold, calculating. Now, he seemed pensive, and it was as if his eyes were windows that had at last seen the first rays of the sun for the first time in years, and she didn't know what to do with that fact. The illegible look he was giving her made her want to get to know him better, but she feared the worst. One wrong word, and shutters would fall over those blue eyes once more, and he would be lost to her.

She shook her head, chastising herself. From the day they met, she had sworn to avoid him like the plague, a disease intent on contaminating everything around her until there was nothing of value left in her world. Now she was trying to see the man behind the self-righteous monster? What was wrong with her? At last, she asked, "Can I help you, Mr. Locksley?"

Those shutters that she had feared came crashing down the second she began addressing him. He inclined his head then looked at her again, shaking his head. "No, milady, I am well, thank you."

She returned home pondering Mr. Locksley's strange behavior. Amidst the incessant chatter of her mother and sisters, she wondered what thoughts had crossed Mr. Locksley's mind that had persuaded him to let his guard down, even if it was only for a moment. And despite her better judgement telling her it was foolish to consider such things, she found herself wondering what it would be like to intentionally bring that look back into his eyes, and what she would see if he ever smiled in her presence.

She quickly banished those thoughts from her mind. She had sworn to loathe the man for all eternity. He was chauvinistic, never allowing even the idea that women could be his equals to enter his mind. And if his treatment of her was any indication, he was careless and unapologetic in his words and actions. He had shown himself to be rude and self-centered, and such a man was the furthest thing from the type of man she wanted to associate herself with, and so she eschewed all thoughts of him from her mind fOR the rest of the evening.

By dawn of the next day, all of the positive thoughts she had had concerning Mr. Locksley the previous night were flung far from her mind. At breakfast, Emma received a letter from the Booth mansion that pulled her thoughts away from all else, and in fact, turned her against him completely, for she suspected that he had played a role in the events of the morning.

When Emma had opened the letter, her eyes had shone with the light of new love. As she read, however, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. She fled from the room, Regina on her heels, ready and eager to comfort her sister in any way she could.

"The whole family is leaving town," Emma divulged to Regina as she closed the door of their bedroom behind her.

"What?" Regina gasped, hardly daring to believe she had heard correctly.

"Here, read it, I don't mind," Emma insisted, passing the letter over, her hands and voice shaking slightly. Regina could see that whatever this letter contained, her sister was feeling its effects deeply.

Regina unfolded the letter, smiling at the thought that even in these moments, when her sister was the most upset Regina had ever seen her, Emma had not wanted to indirectly hurt anyone in any way. If she had been in her shoes. Regina knew that in her ire she would have crumpled the letter into a ball and thrown it into the fireplace, leaving it to burn without a second thought. It was in these moments that Regina saw her family clearly: how Emma was by far the best of all of them, despite the pain she received in moments like these when she was hurt because of outside forces.

She turned her attention to the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Emma, _the letter read:

_I regret to inform you that we will be leaving within the week to travel around the country. Ruby wishes to experience warmer climes whilst Virginia is still in the depths of winter. She also wishes for us to reunite with Robin's sister, Belle, who is, as we have often discussed, a lovely young woman who is most accomplished in every way, much like you. _

_I send you this letter because unfortunately, we depart at dawn tomorrow, which will allow for no time for me to say farewell to you. I wish you nothing but the best, my lovely, sweet Emma, and I fervently hope to return to Virginia as soon as possible to gaze upon your beautiful features again._

_Until then, I remain yours most sincerely,_

_August_

Regina looked up at Emma, rage at her sister's plight

filling her. She would bet anything that Ruby and Mr. Locksley had something to do with her sister's broken heart, particularly because Mr. Booth had mentioned Mr. Locksley's sister. It was likely that the two were trying to encourage him to choose Miss Locksley as his bride in her sister's stead, and Regina would not hear of it, not without a fight. Despite the fact that Emma rarely showed the depth of her emotions, Regina knew that she felt deeply for Mr. Booth, and would be heartbroken if he left.

"You must go to him, Emma," she instructed firmly. "Today. If you do not, you will likely regret it forever."

"But- what do I do, what do I say?" Emma fretted. "I am not you, Gina, I cannot just march in his house, ask to speak with him, and beg him to stay."

Regina sat on the bed beside her older sister, looking her straight in the eye so that Emma could see the sincerity in her next words. "But Emma, that is precisely what you must do. He is in love with you, I know he is. You are just alike in that you are not revealing your true feelings. Ruby is simply dragging him off to persuade him otherwise, and you must do all you can to persuade him to not go through with it. She intends to connect their families through marriages between herself and Mr. Locksley and her brother and his sister. But I know that he loves you, Emma, so you must not give up."

Emma sighed and stood, pulling on her cloak with a decisive, "I suppose you are correct. But oh, how I dread the inevitable confrontation."

"Good luck," Regina called as her sister walked out of the room.

Three hours later, her sister returned, and although there were no tears streaming down her face, her lips were trembling. Regina rushed to hug her, ushering her to their bed and laying down with her, wrapping her in her embrace as her tears fell unchecked.

They remained like that for an indefinite amount of time until Emma finally fell into a fitful slumber. Regina vowed that the next time she saw Mr. Locksley, she would give him a piece of her mind. First David, then her sweet, innocent sister. Was there anything this man wouldn't do to destroy the happiness of everyone around her?


End file.
